hyacinth_caelumfandomcom-20200214-history
Caesar
Legally classified as homeless, Caesar is a pirate that while living on the Land Kingdom, inhabits primarily the sea for means of travel. It's not as if he's completely delusional, having a rather large crew of his own and making a rather intimidating appearance to others not only because of his height but because of his background. While a lot of what he does is to make himself appear more intimidating and hostile to others, often times his more dorky nature and meek obedience to follow the law doesn't help. He often wanders the arctic of the Land Kingdom aimlessly after losing his ship, and many of it leaves him stranded on ice floes. Appearance almost bara big bear 2 many scar Personality a man that will crush an apple with his bare fists because he's embarrassed Relationships Kylma Caesar isn't sure what happened but as he was trying to eat ramen he found in the garbage he ended up meeting this tiny dog thing and now he is his son. He expresses clear disinterest and hostility towards Kylma, though it's very VERY obvious to Kylma at that who brushes it off that he can't do anything harmful to children, so even his shouting and growling hasn't warded the arctic fox off. Eventually, Kylma had begun to accompany/follow him around quite often, and Caesar treats him well/spoils him with stories and souvenirs from his travels as a constant thorn in his side. He finds something endearing about his enthusiasm, and while his 'pirate' obligation causes him to still be rather abrasive and rough around the edges especially around Kylma, he very affectionately tussles his hair every time he finds him and cares for him very much like a father would his own son. He longs for Kylma to have a much more stable life than he has as a pirate that only occasionally can eat a meal, so he often advises him on what he's doing in school and is willing to help him find things to do and work that at least would not get him involved in the dirty work Caesar has to do to stay alive. Though that doesn't stop him from accepting Kylma's flattery to boost what ego he has. Harper "A pretty little lass" is what Caesar does call her, and he has tried to engage in conversation with her multiple times. Most of this however is to try and eat her, as seals are a delicacy for his kindred. Most of his conversations with her end rather abruptly or sizzle quickly because he can't help but wonder what she would taste like grilled or fried. He often sends members of his crew are all birds to attack her. Shiro A friend of his not!son, wolves are something he has had to worry about before raiding his ship and taking his meals. Though seeing something he's used to being so hostile and a formidable opponent be so timid and meek genuinely concerns him. Often times he speaks very softly to Shiro in hopes of not scaring him any more than he probably already does, and with how well he gets along with Kylma, he gives them both the same fatherly treatment. Ailu He's absolutely fucking terrified of him. Ferrous has raided his ship many times to steal treasure and considering how Caesar has 2 braincells this doesn't go very well for him as every single time Ferrous slips away. He has an inkling Ailu and Ferrous are related but Ailu is extremely intimidating to him and has threatened him many times that if he got anywhere near his brothers and did anything it would quote "be so easy to make your murder look like a suicide." Aine Dumb little brat who calls him a homeless man all the time. While it's true and 8th graders are the meanest people that will make fun of you on things that are true, he does understand this is either a phase or he's just trying to seem like the bigger person in a very hostile living environment. This doesn't stop Caesar from snapping back at him whenever Aine makes fun of him, though he also takes this opportunity to tease him if he manages to get to Aine wholesomely in any way. Trivia *His ship is called the S.S Alkaid **This is one of the brightest stars in Ursa Major *He blushes very easily. *Contrary to everything he is, his handwriting is very neat and similar to cursive. He has a habit of not pushing down hard enough on his pens+pencils. *His crew members are not to be taken lightly - as many of them are birds of prey with kleptoparasitism. Caesar treats his crew as family though, and often has very grand dinners with them. Many times he starves due to feeding them first before himself, as he quotes "a captain is nothing without his crew." Gallery WIP Category:Mother Category:Land Kingdom Category:Male Category:Baby